<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wheres my bonus prize >:( by shinednp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323429">wheres my bonus prize >:(</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinednp/pseuds/shinednp'>shinednp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, dnp - Fandom, phanniehahalol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cute, Flirty, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinednp/pseuds/shinednp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of dans “where’s my bonus prize 🔫” tweet. a short summary is dan gets stroppy (jokingly) because he didn’t count in the quiz &gt;:(  so after that phil decides to give him his own special bonus prize 🥺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriends - Relationship, Soulmates - Relationship, actual soulmates - Relationship, comedy partners, companions through life - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Works I’ve Read and Loved</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wheres my bonus prize >:(</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darealdannyboi+%3B%29">darealdannyboi ;)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! thank you for reading this i hope you enjoy🥺 </p><p> i also recommend listening to the song “lover” by taylor swift as soon as it’s mentioned!!</p><p>(also u might wanna go watch the phil quiz it’s on yt because this will make more sense!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“see ya later!” phil said as he put on his northern accent quoting a part of the quiz from earlier. he had just finished up with his quiz and finally sat back and relaxed. he opened up the twitter app on his phone to thousands of comments saying how much they enjoyed the quiz</p><p>“thank you so much for the quiz phil i loved it!!”</p><p>the older boy smiled to himself. he set his phone down on the desk infront of him and stared blindly at the mess of confetti and sparkles before his eyes. he sighed knowing he’d have to clean it up later because after dans cute strop i doubt he would help phil clean up.</p><p>the boy that was heard shouting from upstairs during the quiz was holding his phone with his two hands as he lay on his back on the grey sofa in the living room. he had put his playlist on shuffle and was drumming his foot to the rhythm of the music.<br/>opening the twitter app, head resting on the arm of the sofa, he noticed phil had tweeted earlier about his quiz.<br/>everyone knew, especially phil, that dan was a sore loser. he hated losing unless he was with phil.<br/>that is because he normally just lets phil take the win because it means so much to him.<br/>but that didn’t mind the younger boy. at all really.</p><p>he opened phil lesters twitter profile and wrote out a tweet.<br/>“where my bonus prize 🔫”<br/>the boy stifled a chuckle and pressed send.</p><p>back downstairs phil was browsing his phone until he got a notification from username @danielhowell.<br/>curious, the boy opened twitter again and giggled at dans petty response.<br/>phil knew dan wasn’t really upset with him, of course, but phil knew dan well enough to know that he would put on a pout anyway.</p><p>the older boy smiled and left his seat. he headed upstairs forgetting about the mess completely and just wanting to see his pouty boyfriend. his steps were light, although dan still heard phil coming so he slouched down even more into the sofa arm.<br/>phil reached the top of the steps and unsurprisingly to phil, a slouchy, stroppy dan layed there, avoiding phils eye and pouting slightly.<br/>“oh dear” phil sung teasing the younger boy.</p><p>this is something dan would always do to phil whenever they were playing video games and phil lost, but today it was phils turn.<br/>dan quickly glanced at his boyfriend, the older just chuckled and walked towards to sofa where the younger layed still looking up at his phone.<br/>phil sat down and stared at his boyfriend who still was refusing to look at phil nor speak to him.<br/>“do you want this bonus prize or not?” phil huffed sarcastically.<br/>this caught the younger boys eye.<br/>dan lowered his phone slightly and stared at his significant other defeatedly.</p><p>phil stood up from his seat on the sofa and loomed over his boyfriends face, their eyes following each other’s. the song “lover” had began to play on dans playlist.<br/>“yes or no” phil smiled as he held his hand out to the younger boy.<br/>without hesitation, he rolled his eyes playfully and sighed grabbing his lovers hand and standing to his feet.<br/>dan was still pouting however a smile was quickly appearing. phil gently grabbed dans waist and and rested his head on his shoulder. the younger boy doing the same, his curls brushing against phils cheek.<br/>the two of them swayed for a minute just embracing each other’s warmth. he felt dans smile against his shoulder and closed his eyes, wanting to be in this moment forever.<br/>phil lifted his head slightly, dan following as they looked into their lovers eyes for a while. phil stepped back slightly and held dans hand in his.<br/>dan smiled at phils gesture. the blue eyed boy held both dans hands in his and lifted one above his lovers head to twirl him.</p><p>dan giggled and followed along twirling in his lovers grip. the two reconnected their hands together, both smiling widely just from being in each others presence. the younger’s glazing brown eyes shined under the light as he stared at phil lovingly. they wanted to stay in this moment. however the song was coming to an end, not to either boys liking.<br/>phil twirled dan one last time as the song came to a close. he smirked knowing what he was about to do.<br/>he lowered dan quickly but gently making dan laugh out of surprise.<br/>“you idiot” the boy in his arms laughed. his laugh was breathy and almost like that one in pinof 1 when phil jokingly tackled him. it felt like he was back in 2009 again, he liked this feeling.</p><p>“shush” phil replied still with his lover in his arms. phil leaned down and connected their lips together. dan kissed back shutting his eyes and enjoying his soulmates warmth. they parted from the kiss after a couple of seconds and looked into each other’s eyes. phil lifted dan back up on his feet carefully. they both giggled softly as they sat on the sofa hand in hand. dan put on a fake pout again pretending to still be mad at phil even though his saddened exterior had shattered as soon as phil took his hand in his own.<br/>“really, after all that and you’re still pouting” phil raised his eyebrows and tilted his head knowing dan enjoyed every bit of it.<br/>once again dans exterior crumbled and he began to smile.<br/>“shutup” dan looked away and crossed his arms. phil couldn’t hold his laugh seeing his boyfriend fail at keeping his expression so he let out a laugh giving dan more a reason to turn away.</p><p>eventually dan gave out and wiped the “pouty, sore loser dan” expression from his face. for the remainder of the night both boys laid cuddled on the sofa together smiling uncontrollably at one another</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>waaaa i hope u all enjoyed that be sure to give me constructive criticism if u want and tell me how u liked it because this is my first fic🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>